The Purple Guy's Story
by 100eric
Summary: This is my very 1st Fan Fiction! So it is about Purple Guy's story on Why he did what he did. I really like Purple Guy so I thought this would be the perfect way to make a unique story about him! This story is from Purple Guy's perspective and it contains scenes from all 3 games! I hope you like it! ( some things that happen in this story DON'T happen in the games)!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is not important, but you can call me The Purple Guy. I took a break from my life (literally) so I have time to tell you this story about why and how I ended up like this… So, my story starts way back when I was a child. I was 12 years old and I loved Fredbear's Family Diner! That is until one day in 1980… the reason that place shut down wasn't because of the smell; No It was because of ME! I will start from the beginning…. So I was at Fredbear's having a birthday party. Suddenly during cake Fredbear himself came over to our table! I looked at the Employee and he said that it was ok to hug him….So I walked up to Fredbear, he was giant and looked scary but I didn't care, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity! I finally reached him but before I could hug him, He twitched violently and grabbed my arm! I tried to get away but he chomped down as hard as he could on my left arm! I had never felt pain like that before, my blood was everywhere...The employee finally pulled him off of me and rushed me to the hospital… As I was on my way to the hospital I swore that I would not rest until Fredbear's was shut down and the animatronics were destroyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after the bite incident at Fredbear's, a killer came to Fredbear's and murdered a child outside of the diner! The whole diner was shut down after that to avoid any further incidents! I was overjoyed!

So, With Fredbear's Diner Finally Shut down and closed, I had finally gotten my revenge! Well, part of it…

I wont bore you with what i did for the next few years. Lets just say it involves Burger King...

So with that out of the way let's flash forward a few years.

A New restaurant Called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had opened up… I had never heard about it and I decided to check it out! It was 1983 and I was 15

so I went inside, It was pretty basic and I saw 4 animatronics onstage, Fredbears new remake called Freddy, A new remake of Bonnie

(I knew him from Fredbears) And a Chicken/Duck thing…. As I was watching the show I heard a loud scream and a Fox came running onstage!

All the kids started cheering! I started to walk around checking everything out. I went to the bathroom and as I went in I almost laughed at what I saw.

There was a wet floor sign in the toilet, just floating there! After seeing that I decided that I had enough weirdness for one day and decided to leave… I

WAS planning to cause chaos and Make people Pay for what happened those years ago, BUT! I had decided to wait a while so I could come up with a plan and strategy.

So I went in and out of the pizzeria planning my attacks but unfortunately, I never had a chance to attempt them. let's move forward to the day the pizzeria Closed. I was kind of sad that I couldn't get my revenge on the Company so I was Depressed for a bit, I got a job at a gas station for money

because hey, I wasn't gonna spend the rest of my life homeless! But four years later In November I saw an add that made me Brighten up! * Come be a part of the NEW Freddy Fazbears Pizza* Grand Opening! I was so excited! I had spent years coming up with a plan and it was all going to pay off! Freddy, Here I Come!


	3. Chapter 3

I was 19 years old when I did it. I walked right into the New Pizzeria and Applied for Night Guard.

As I was walking inside I looked around. There was a lot to see! I saw new versions of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica! But, where was Foxy? I looked around

but couldn't find him anywhere. So I walked up to some adult and asked Hi sir, I was wondering Where Foxy is. He

replied, oh that old thing, it is in kid's cove! Ok cool! So, I was also wondering where I can apply for night guard. Oh over there! He

pointed at the doorway to our right. Ok thanks! I usually hate being polite, and that time was no different. So I walked in the direction

he pointed at and met a friendly dude who I despised because, well, he was so, Friendly… I asked Hello sir, I would like to apply for a

job as security guard! He replied Sure Buddy! Just sign right here with your name and phone number"! I had planned my false name

and Phone number and was dying to use them, I whispered Fritz Smith Is my name sir. Why are you whispering? He asked. Oh I don't

want people knowing my name, I have reasons. Ok whatever… so anyways what is your phone number Fritz? Oh yeah right. My Phone

Number is 519Yousmellbadandidontlikeyou….. Hahaha just kidding sir my number is 519-699-6996 (Nailed it) I was joking around so

he would trust me… Hahaha that's a good one Buddy! So I guess I will see you At 11:00! See me? What do you mean see me I asked? I

was worried my plan was ruined. Well on the phone! Ill be giving you advice on how to take care of the animatronics and such, so ill see

you then! Ok bye dude! I started to leave the restaurant when I noticed something strange, a little place called Prize Corner! I walked over to it and

There was a Marionette staring at me! It looked like he came out of the prize box, a giant box in the corner! He was creepy and it felt like he was staring

right into my soul! I had to leave so I sprinted into the Kid's Cove!

The first thing I noticed was the Mangled body on the floor! It resembled the Foxy remodel I had seen on posters but it was hard to tell because it was so

dismantled and destroyed! I looked around and saw tables and party hats, nothing special.

I decided to go home and sleep until 11:00, I shuffled out of the cove, careful not to disturb the Mangled Fox. A few minutes later I was out of that retched place. I had driven home and was relaxing on the couch.

Preparing for my shift…


	4. Chapter 4

Guest Thanks for the review XD I like him because he is unique and a big part of the FNAF story! And he is pretty bad ass :P So, BACK TO THE STORY!

So Several hours later I drove over to the Pizzeria and sprinted up to the door. It was 11:30 and I was late but I didn't care, it wasn't

like I was going to get fired on the first day right? WRONG! Ill get to that later… So there I was, scoping out the scene looking for good

places to Kill and good places to hide.

I walked up to the new toyish looking animatronics. There was the new Freddy, a bit fatter than his other counterpart. The new Bonnie.

He was blue instead of purple. And the new Chica, She looked like a creepy yellow robot supermodel and her bib said Let's Party!

Instead of Let's Eat like the old Chica did. Anyways, as I was looking for spots to hide and kill in and I saw the perfect place! The Back Room Labelled *Parts and

Services* *Do Not Enter* Hah, I wasn't gonna let any Sign

tell me what to do! I walked right up to the door and pushed it open with ease… I gasped when I saw them…

Four Animatronics, Lying There, Mangled, Destroyed and Dismantled!

I saw Gen 2 Bonnie from the 1st pizzeria with NO FACE! I Started to Panic Wondering if they were still working and if they would

malfunction! Quickly I whipped out my phone and researched what happened to those 4… after almost 20 minutes I had found out some

information. So, They were scrapped from the 1st Freddy's Pizza (duh) And they were used for parts to build the Gen3s Like Toy Freddy,

Bonnie And Chica! Oh, speaking of Chica, she had no arms and had a Huge Gaping Mouth! I was freaked out so I slowly backed away

from them and went back out into the hallway… My watch started beeping signalling that it was 12:00 so I hurried to my office and sat

down. Not soon after I got a call from that guy who I talked to earlier, * Uh Hello, Hello Hello… Uh hi Fritz hows it going,* Good I replied *

well there's some things you should know befo—- I hung up...…...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait... I was really busy and didnt have much time to work on this story...

BUT! Its here now so enjoy!

* * *

I didn't want that guy blabbing his mouth when I could have been focusing on the cameras and finding a good place to hide!

So I was checking the cameras when I heard a noise, I put down the cam and I heard footsteps heading my way! Oh my god, it was Toy Freddy!

I was confused but not scared, I knew they were harmless, but not if I had anything to do about it! I ran up to him with a hacking device I had stolen from a cop a few years back and hacked Toy Freddy!

I set his AI Really high and make him super aggressive! I knew if I left him activated he would kill me for sure so I deactivated him temporarily.

I heard Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie moving around so I ran over to them both and hacked them too! Now all that was left was —- I heard a noise right above me.

I slowly looked up and to my amazement and horror; there was the mangled Foxy above my head!

There was a horrible static/radio sound coming out of his voice box! He jumped off the ceiling and came for me… I started to panic and I lunged at it with the hacking device And WHAM!

I got it and deactivated it. *Phew* I sighed, I should have listened to the Phone Guy!

It was almost 6 when I got the call... I was half asleep when the phone started to ring. I reluctantly answered it. Of course, It was the Phone Guy.

Hey pal, why did you hang up? I tried calling you back but my phone died, so how are you making out? Oh I am doing GREEAT thanks...

You sound sarcastic. The Phone Guy said accusingly. Oh NOOO im SOOOO not being sarcasticcc…. I replied getting angrier by the second.

Ok well, im going to check up on ya right now...you sound a bit, off… Ill be over in 5 ok! *sigh* Ok see you then. I muttered. A few minutes later the phone guy drove up to the pizzeria and well, he wasn't happy.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ATTACKED YOU! ...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DEACTIVATED THEM!

Dude I did what I had to do! I explained. YOU *gasp* ARE *Gasp* FIREEEED! He hollered! Thinking of a way to change the subject I asked: Sure whatever, but do I still get paid?

NO You don't! LEAVE NOW! He screamed! Chill man chill… I said backing away from him. As I left I was laughing to myself! I didn't care that I got fired; I had memorized the place front and back while studying the cameras… Now all that was left was the perfect opportunity…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! i'm back :P Sorry about the wait! I fixed my quotation key so I can finally put quotation marks in! The reason this chapter is so short is because the next one is MASSIVE! It will take me a while to write it so i'm sorry about the shortness of this one and the wait for the next one! The next one is really good so far so i hope you guys like that one when its out! so, BACK TO TEH STORY!

* * *

The day came 6 days after I was fired, I drove up to Freddys Pizza and Walked inside. I asked if I could have the day shift job and

promised I wouldn't damage anymore animatronics *heh*. It was hard to convince the phone dude to let me have a second chance but I somehow convinced him,

Our conversation started like this: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FRITZ?! I FIRED YOU!" " Nice to see you too" I replied sarcastically. "So I was wondering if I could have the day shift job"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Why would I let you have the job?" He replied trying to calm down. "I promise I won't destroy any of the animatronics, its day time so they aren't mean or acting strangely so I won't have a reason too!

"Also, you will be able to see anything I do so I won't try anything stupid" I said matter-of-factly. "You know what? fine. Take the stupid job but NO WARNINGS! Do something dumb and you're out do you understand?" "Yes, I do. Now, im leaving"...

* * *

AGAIN,SORRY ABOUT SHORTNESS! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ENTERTAINING! Ok, now that thats explained, time to write chapter 7! :)


End file.
